Love
by CrazyFanfictionAuthor
Summary: Megan Webber is in love with George since the first time she laid eyes on him. How far will she go to get him to return the feelings?
1. Love at First Sight

Megan Webber woke up by her alarm playing a song by the Weird Sisters. I sat up in bed dreamily. I woke up again from the dream. My dream was about the first time I laid eyes on George Weasely.

_I woke up and got ready. I walked down to the Ravenclaw common room to find a bunch of my friends huddled in the corner. I figured they were talking about the Hogsmead trip today. I walked over and asked what was going on._

"_We are going to sneak off to Diagon Alley and visit that new joke shop: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Are you in?" asked Alice, my best friend._

"_Aren't you worried about Umbridge catching us? We will seriously be dead or worse expelled is we get caught!" I replied._

"_Oh, you worry about everything! Listen Derek has his uncle's invisibility cloak. He just got it yesterday. It's not very good but about 3 people can fit under it. We want to bring 10 so he will apparate two at a time into Diagon Alley and come back for 2 more. Are you in? Please. It will be brilliant!" Alice confirmed._

_I couldn't turn my best friend down, we do everything together. "Okay, I am in." I said worried._

_After breakfast at the Great Hall, everyone went and got checked in with Professor Filch, the caretaker. Then we got in groups and walked to Hogsmead. The only thing we discussed was sneaking into Diagon Alley. _

_Once we got there we headed into the less populated Hogs Head and he brought all the boys went with Derek into the secluded bathroom. Ew, we better not have to go into there to apparate. Once he got the boys into Diagon Alley there were only four girls remaining. _

"_Well you four come with me into the girls bathroom and keep quiet there are people listening." he whispered from under the invisibility cloak._

_I couldn't think he was a pervert but I guess that was the only way to get to Diagon Alley. So we walked into the bathroom and once the other girls left it was our turn. We quickly got under the invisibility cloak, turned slightly while thinking of our destinations, and appeared right outside of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._

_The others were already in their quickly picking out the things they wanted to purchase. We had about 20 minutes before we needed to get back. We walked inside and split up. I wandered up and down the rows looking at everything they had. I stopped in front of a stand labeled WonderWitch Products. I looked at the products. They had love potions, ten-second pimple vanishers, and Pygmy Puffs. I examined one of the love potions wondering if they worked. I bought one not knowing why from a red haired man named Fred. I put the potion in my robe pocket and looked up. Another red haired man appeared beside Fred. They were twins. His name was George. He is gorgeous, I thought. They were twins but I could tell them apart. I don't know why but I think I am in love with him._

"_Sneaking away from Hogwarts?" George said, laughing._

"_Umm… yeah…. we… er… really wanted… to comeseeyourshop." I stuttered, hopelessly in love._

"_Nice, I didn't know we were that popular, eh Fred?" replied George, joking._

"_Yes George it seems that way." Fred said, both of them laughing at what seemed like an inside joke._

"_What house are you all in, what year?" George asked._

_I felt like I was going to faint. His voice was charming. "We are in Ravenclaw, 7__th__ year." I replied, calmed by his voice. _

"_Well," George said his voice softening like he was speaking only to me, "I hope to see you around some time."_

_Then the chattering of the 9 people in the store besides myself awoke me from my moment. _

_After everyone was done we went back to Hogsmead and then to Hogwarts, we didn't get caught. Back in my room I carefully slipped the love potion into my trunk and walked down to dinner in the Great Hall. _

I got up and got ready. I left my little house near Diagon Alley and walked to work at Flourish & Blotts. As I walked there I passed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I glanced in the window and saw George getting ready to open up the shop. He looked so handsome. I am still in love with him, I thought. It's been a year and he still doesn't know it. We have become good friends over the year. He looked up and waved. I waved back and promised myself that I would stop in to say hello after work. Today would be the day. I have to tell him sometime, I thought. The only problem is I have said that every day I pass this store on my way to work.


	2. A Date at Last?

**Megan's POV**

After work I walked to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I walked through the door hearing the familiar ding of the bell. George was running around trying to catch some Wildfire Whiz-bangs that two kids set off, seeing that spells don't work on them. George finally caught them while Fred was standing near him scolding the two kids which looked like they were about 8 years old. They burst out crying and ran from the store almost bringing some of the Wildfire Whiz-bangs with them but George snatched them up before they got out the door. Then Fred went into the back room while I walked up to the counter to talk to George.

"Hey, looked like you were having a problem there." I said, suddenly feeling dull and stupid. Of course he was having a problem you idiot, I am always saying stupid stuff, I thought.

"Yeah, you saw that?" George said now grinning.

"Yeah, it was funny, actually." I said back grinning. I love his smile I thought.

"Yes, it is now, but not when you are actually trying to catch them." he said, laughing.

"Um, George your hand is burning..." I said, suddenly concerened.

"Oh, ouch your right." George said frowning and pulling out his wand.

"I'll get it. Perfecto Alciomalarat," I said quickly pulling out my wand.

His hand was back to normal instantly.

"Thanks." George said.

**George's POV**

This girl was so perfect. I love her, I thought. Today I should tell her. I say this every day I see her and that is the problem, I never have asked her to do anything with me.

"What are you doing for lunch tomorrow?" I asked, surprised at what I'd just said.

She blushed. She is cute when she does. "Nothing, nothing at all." Megan replied.

I was relieved maybe she will say yes. I took a deep breath. "Would you like to go to the Three Broomsticks with me for some butterbeer tomorrow then?" I said all in one breath.

Yes. That will be fun!" She said to excited. She blushed again. I didn't care I was just happy she said yes.

"Great, meet me there at noon?" I asked, happily.

"Sure, umm... I got to go now." I stuttered.

Okay, see you tomorrow." George said still grinning.

**Megan's POV**

I turned around and tripped over Fred, who was carrying a box of Wildfire Whiz-bangs. Fred and me both fell and the box flew out of his hands and crashed into another display. Then they exploded and about 30 different firecrackers flew around the store in an array of colors. Then many things happened at once. The firecrakers not being able to be stopped by spells were bumping into everything, knocking displays over. George leaped over the counter and caught 5 in his hand, stuffing them into an upside down bin. His hand started on fire yet again and he quickly repaired it. All the while that was going on I got up off Fred, whom I landed on. We both stood up and Fred slipped on a fallen Pygmy, sliding into me.

It was a disaster. I landed face first on top of Fred. I was embarrassed. I mean it didn't look like I had just fallen the way I was positioned and I loved George not Fred. I hope he doesn't see, i thought about to stand up, but George, having finished catching all the firecrackers, looked down and saw me on top of Fred. Like I said before it didn't look like I had just fallen. Not to George, not to anybody. He suddenly changed his smile to a frown. He looked like he was about start yelling at Fred. I was confused. He walked out of the room instead not saying a word.

I quickly got up off Fred and asked if I could help clean up, apologizing. He looked quite confused and said no thanks. He walked out of the room and followed George.

I decided to clean up before I left. This was my fault after all. I walked around picking up all the fallen displays and jokes. Then I heard arguing from upstairs. I didn't want to be their anymore so I quickly swept up and shelved the rest of the items. I heard Fred and George coming down the stairs, they were laughing. At least that was a good sign, I hoped. I didn't want them to see me so I quickly his behind one of the big displays in the corner, I could not make it to the door.

They entered the room just as a couple customers walked in. I heard one twin walk into the back room and the other talking to the customers. I quickly made my escape.

Once outside, I ran all the way home. I sat down in my favorite armchair to think. What just happened? I thought to myself. I have a sort of date with George tomorrow, I think. Unless he's mad, but why would he be unless he liked me... maybe he just wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks as friends in that case I had a plan. That has to be it I thought. He doesn't like me. But I wanted him to so I decided to go along with the plan I'd thought of the summer after my last year at Hogwarts. After all, I still had that love potion in my trunk upstairs.


	3. The Plan

**AN: The italics are Megan's memory. Hope you like this chapter. Please review or Voldemort will come after you! :) **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter! (but I wouldn't mind!)**

George's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling good. Fred had explained what had happened the other day with Megan. He knew I loved her, we are twins after all so I didn't have to tell him for him to know. He also told me he liked Angela, the witch who works at the Apothecary, when he told me that I finally realized that was why he was always wanting to be the one to get the potion ingredients we needed for testing. After we came downstairs the other day the store was cleaned up and Megan was gone. She must have thought we were fighting and she left. Oh well, I thought, I will see her at dinner for some butterbeers or maybe some firewhisky I thought with a grin.

Once I was ready I went downstairs to open up. Fred was already down there, straightening the things on the shelves. Verity was here today, our only worker. She was at the cash register. I unlocked the door and flipped the sign with a swish of my wand and helped Fred. I couldn't wait for dinner.

Megan's POV

The next day at work business was hectic. It was time for Hogwarts students to come get there school books and supplies. I don't know how many quills I sold today. I made a mental note to order some more sparkling quills, the girls seemed to snatch those up fast. Soon it was dinner. I hardly had anytime to think all day, but I knew that my plan was going to work out fine. I quickly spruced up in the bathroom and grabbed my purse with the love potion safely inside. Then I was off. I made my way up the street, which was crowded with witches and wizards carrying packages and cages of owls, cats, and rats, or the occasional frog.

I finally reached Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and found it crowded with more people than I have had all day. I squeezed through the door and trudged my way to the cash register. Once there I found Verity working there so I looked over many hats and heads and spotted a red head. I once again trudged through the crowd and over there only to find it was Fred. I was going to ask where George was but he looked really busy. I spotted another red head over by the WonderWitch products and squeezed my way over there. It was only Ginny, most likely making a quick stop after getting school things, seeing that her arms were full of packages. I then spotted a third red head and knew it must be George. I walked over there, once again barely making it only to find yet again it was not George. This time it was only Ron, who had that famous Harry Potter at his side along with a young girl who had brown, bushy hair. They seemed to be deep in conversation. I stood up on my tip-toes and examined the crowd, no more red heads. I was getting frustrated.

I walked over to the cash register once again and went into the back room. He must be here. I couldn't find him back there but saw the stairway leading up to Fred and his flat. I walked up and knocked on the door. Would he answer? I heard a muffled answer saying what sounded like, "Why are you knocking, just walk in bloke." Bloke, I thought, what was he talking about? I walked in and saw a beautiful living room, all white with a pretty quilt that looked knitted lying on the couch. It was beautifully knitted in a rainbow of colors. It just set off the entire room. I walked over and ran my hand over the soft texture. Then I heard a door open down the hall and out walked George. He walked out not seeming to see me. He was wearing no shirt. He looked up and saw me. He said it would be just a minute and he raced back into the room he came from. He came out a few minutes later, all ready.

"Sorry about that." He looked sincere for once.

Oh, it's quite all right, I mean you said to come in..." I said blushing, because I really didn't mind.

"Um, yeah I thought you were Fred." He said, "Ready to go?"

"Yes." I replied. That explains him calling me a bloke. Now we were going to apparate.

With a turn and deep concentration we arrived at the Three Broomsticks which was just as packed with wizards and witched as Diagon Alley. We walked in and found a table in the back corner of the room. It was for two.

"I will go get us some butterbeers and maybe some firewhisky?" He questioned.

Yes, that sounds good." I said. I liked both, after all, but I couldn't drink to much or I might get drunk. I remember that one time.....

_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Megan, Happy Birthday to you." my friends sang. _

_"Now would you like some firewhisky now that you are finally of age." Christa asked._

_"Sure." I replied. All 5 of my good friends were here to celebrate my birthday. I am so glad my birthday is in the summer, I thought! That way I am not at Hogwarts and we can have a party! I couldn't wait until that night for our sleepover. Who cares if we are 17 years of age, we can still have sleepovers and watch romantic movies._

_Christa came with my firewhisky and my friends toasted to me! We had a great time and after a few more drinks we were drunk....._

_LATER_

_We walked back to Christa's house. Instead of watching the movies I rented we played truth or dare. After many simple dares I was dared to call some guys over. Of course I did, I was drunk. A couple hours later we were having a small party with about 5 guys and ourselves. One thing lead to another and we were playing spin the remembrall. I ended up with my ex-boyfriend in the closet. You can guess how that went along....._

That was an intresting night. I grew apart from Christy and two other girls that were there that night. I only stayed good friends with the other two. The ones who had sense enough to drag me home before things got too out of hand. We weren't even that good of friend's then either. We have been best friend's ever since.

Just then George came back with our drinks and some foreign but good looking food. We ate all that delicious food and drank a couple firewhiskys. That was when I remembered my plan. I was having such a good time I almost forgot. I looked over a George. He was laughing at something I just said. His smile.... for a second I thought he looked like a guy in love. No, that's impossible. He couldn't like me he was just so perfect. A few minutes later a perfect opprotunity arised for my plan.

"I will be right back" George said.

"Ok." I replied

Once I saw him vanish into the bathroom I quickly grabbed my purse from under the table. I slipped out the love potion I'd had since I first met him and flipped it over to the back. It said one tablespoon and the drinker will love the person who pours it for 2 days. Well there is at least 7 tablespoons in here, I thought. I poured the whole thing in and slipped the bottle back into my purse. He would love me for 14 days. I can always get another one but maybe there is side effects like if he drinks enough then loving me will rub off on him for life. I could only hope. I knew this was wrong but I could never love another other than him. It has to be him. I reached into the purse for the bottle to check for side effects but just then George walked over to the table and sat down. I quickly zipped up my purse and stashed it back under the table.

When I looked up George took a big gulp of his drink. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I looked at the clock on the wall and then back at George.

"You had a one hour lunch break right?" I asked.

"Actually, Fred said he could cover it until I get back so I guess anytime." he said with a questioning look on his face. "That is the good thing about owning your own shop."

He glanced at the clock, while I gathered my purse in a hurry and pulled out my wallet.

"I have to go, I only had an hour and it's been an hour and a half!" I said in a hurried tone.

He saw me pulling out my wallet and said, "Oh I got it, love. Sorry about the time, I didn't know."

The potion was working! "Thank you. See you soon?" I said smiling, as I hurried out the door.

"Yes. Bye!" George said.

I raced out the door and quickly apparated to the front of Flourish and Blotts. I ran in the door to find more people there than all day together. Oh no! What will the boss say. I couldn't worry though. George loved me!

George's POV

I called her love! Where did this new bravery come from? I like it, I love her and she smiled at me once I said it. I was too happy for words. I will see her soon, maybe we can go dancing, I thought. I payed the bill and walked outside, still grinning crazily. I apparated to the front of my shop and walked inside. Fred saw me grinning and walked over.

"How'd it go, mate. By the grin on your face I am guessing very well." Fred said.

We walked to the back room, ignoring the rushing crowd. Verity could handle it. We would pay her extra later, I mean she could get injured with that crowd, I thought, laughing at not one of my best jokes. Fred and me sat down on a couple of boxes and I told him what happened. After I did, he just grinned and walked out the room to help Verity. I followed, making a mental note to see Megan tomorrow or later...


	4. Shopping

Megan's POV

I slipped behind the counter quietly where Katie, the other worker, was working slowly. She looked stressed. Cashier was not her job, therefore she was not good at it. I quickly shoved my purse under the counter and waited until she was done serving a grumpy looking witch. I then faced her.

"Hi do you want me to take over that so you can help the customers?" I asked.

"YES!" She practically screamed. She was in hysterics. "You should have been her a long time ago!"

I know, sorry!" I said, sincerely. I faced the long line of witches and wizards and got to work.

Awhile later it was time to close up. We got through the crowd and were now tired. I begged Katie not to tell the boss by promising her a love potion. I told her they worked great. She excitedley agreed because she liked the boss and she's been wanting him to ask her on a date for awhile now. After we closed up and I ordered some more sparkling quills we walked our separate ways. As I was walking down the street towards my home I passed, as I did every day, the Weasley's shop. I saw Fred and George through the window closing up. They saw me and waved. I waved back. George walked out the door towards me.

"Hey, would you like to go dancing with me tomorrow night?" He asked me. Wow, the love potion must really be working and for 14 days he will love me!

"Sure, I would love that!" I said, ecstatic.

"Ok, see you tommorrow." He said, walking over to hug me before walking back into the store.

"Bye." I called after him.

I walked on home and went to sleep wondering how I was going to get another another love potion before 14 days was up.

George's POV

Fred and I had a busy day today. There were still tons of people there when I got back. Now it is closing time and Fred and I are closing up. I am locking up the cash register with a spell I learned from Bill. He works at Gringotts so his spells for locking things up work. Trust me I have tried other ones. I look up and spot Megan walking home from work. Fred looks up at the same time as I do and we both see her and wave.

"I will be right back." I said to Fred.

"Ok, have fun." Fred says sarcastically.

Before I could change my mind I blurted out, "Hey, would you like to go dancing with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure, I would love that!" She said. She looked really happy. Wow, I think she actually likes me, I thought.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." I said. I walked over to her and hugged her before quickly making my way back to the store.

"Bye." She called after me.

I know the only reason I had the bravery to ask her out tomorrow night was because I think she likes me back! I walked around the store, looking around. Fred had gone to bed already or maybe he went to see Angela, again. Walking around the store I thought about everything that has been happening. I didn't date much at Hogwarts, me and Fred were too busy pulling pranks. Finally, I liked someone that liked me back. Our dream came true, we got our joke shop we have been wanting since we were young and on top of that I believe Fred and I, both, are on our way to getting a girlfriend.

Megan's POV

The next morning I woke up early. I had too get that love potion I promised Katie and I didn't want George or Fred to find out. I knew if I got there right as it opened Verity would be able to assist me. I got ready and made it to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes right on time. Verity just finished opening up and I walked in. No red head to be seen I thought smiling. I walked over to the WonderWitch products and grabbed two love potions, one for Katie and one for me. I would use it after the 14 days were up. Today was day 3. I went up and checked out. Verity didn't recognize me! Then I heard voices coming downstairs. I dashed out of there and to Flourish and Blotts before, hopefully, they saw me. I only worked until three o'clock today since it was Saturday. I walked in and gave the love potion to Katie. Today was pretty busy because of Hogwarts students still coming and going all day. I got the sparkling quills today too, but they were gone by the time three o'clock rolled around. I hadn't seen Katie much all day and when I walked past the boss' office I heard her in there. I heard some things I would have rather not heard. Must be the love potion. After work I walked home and apparated to my best friend's flat. They shared one above the cafe they owned in Godric's Hollow. I had to be careful because there were muggles around. I walked into their cafe and saw them. They weren't too busy, after all it was only three o'clock. Just a few witches in for chat. I walked over to them. My friend's were very happy to see me.

"I haven't seen you in forever. How are you? How's work? How's George?" They said in unison.

"First, I saw you last week," I said laughing. "Second, I am more than great. Third, work is busy, the Hogwarts students have been coming this week. Fourth, George is fabulous. That is why I am here. I need to talk to you."

"OMG, YOU ARE MARRIED?" Alice screamed.

"YOU ARE?" Bella squealed.

"Calm down Alice, Bella." I said. "I am not married to George. If I was don't you think I would have invited you guys? Actually we just had our first date last night."

"NO WAY, tell us everything." Alice said, answering for Bella as usual.

So Alice grabbed some tea and we sat down. I told them everything that happened nonstop except for the few times Alice and Bella had to help the witches in the cafe. Once I was done I told them about the date we had tonight.

"We have to help you get ready. We can go shopping, I can give you a makeover! Oh, this is perfect." Alice said, overly hyper as usual.

Bella sat there laughing and mumbled, "I feel sorry for you!" She hates shopping or makeovers. I don't hate it but when your with Alice it isn't as fun. Imagine a witch throwing gowns over the top of the dressing room curtain and you feeling hopeless. I laughed thinking of that image.

What was I supposed to say? She would make me do it anyway so I said, "Alright, just this once."

"Yay! We will close early for this special occasion." Alice said about to rush over and make the little, old witches scat.

"Alice, wait, you go with Megan, I will stay." Bella said. She only said this because she hates shopping.

So, Alice rushed to grab her purse and we apparated to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Once there, Madam Malkin fussed about finding the perfect gown for dancing after Alice told her everything. And I mean everything. After nearly two hours they found the perfect gown for me. Its was a beautiful teal gown to match my eyes. It went down to my ankles with a swoop neckline, and short sleeves. It was beautiful. It was silk, not puffy or frilly. My kind of dress. Then they found these beautiful heels to match my dress. It was all together a pretty good shopping trip. Then we headed back to my house and we had an hour until seven o'clock, when George would meet me here. I put on my dress and heels and walked into the bathroom where Alice was waiting with a number of hair products. I don't know where they came from. Alice swept my long brown hair up and out of my eyes and did my make-up. It took about 30 minutes but when she was done I looked into the mirror. I didn't look like myself.

"Gorgeous!" Alice squealed happily. "If he hasn't already he is going to absolutley fall for you!"

Too bad he already has, falsely. Suddenly I was feeling guilty. "Yeah." I said quietly.

"What's wrong? You look great!" Alice said.

"Oh, nothing." I said with a fake smile.

Just then the door bell rang.

"Have fun!" Alice said. "Bye."

"Bye." I said with another false smile. She apparated. I walked to the door and found George standing there smiling. He looked great.

"You look beautiful." He said.

I smiled, for real this time. "Thank you. You look really handsome."

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

He clutched my hand and looking at each other, we apparated.

George's POV

Fred said he would cover for me so I went upstairs at about six o'clock to get ready. While I was getting ready I was thinking. I remembered thinking I saw Megan fly out the door of our shop this morning, but it couldn't have been her. I was just imagining things. Once I was ready I walked to Megan's house. I couldn't wait to see her and go dancing tonight. Once there, I rang the doorbell. A couple of minutes later a girl answered the door. No wait it was Megan. She looked beautiful. I smiled.

"You look beautiful." I said.

She smiled and said, "Thank you. You look really handsome."

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

I clutched her hand and looking at each other, we apparated.


End file.
